bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stargazer in a Puddle
Stargazer in a Puddle is the twenty-first and final episode of the second season of Bones. Summary A corpse is found in a popular dumping pool, apparently shot. It seems to be that of a child, but Zack also finds adult, even aged traits. The only explanation is an aging disease, actually Werner Syndrome, which also affected the brain of Cynthia Cole's missing daughter. She falsely accused social worker Joe Mellon of abusing the girl. The real cause of death is a striking OD. Meanwhile, Max brings Bones things from her grandma. Booth must arrest him, but first has to prove his criminal identity. Zack declines being Hodgins' best man, so as not to cause sadness if he is killed while serving the nation, but there are more problems. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor Guest Cast * Matthew Brennan - Ryan O'Neil * Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher * Himself - Billy Gibbons * Cynthia Cole - Roxanne Hart * Joe Mellon - Joe Nieves * Minister Sheila - Cleo King * D.C. Cop - Eric Stonestreet * Ruth Keenan - Larisa Miller * Charlie Burns - Nathan Dean Featured Music "Blue Jean Blues" - ZZ Top Adagio cantabile from Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 8 in C minor, Op. 13 "Pathétique" - Lady playing the harp "Give Me All Your Loving" - ZZ Top Notes White House's letter to Zack The letter Zack receives has the mailing address of the Jeffersonian Institute. It is addressed to : Dr. Zachary Uriah Addy : Jeffersonian Institute : 1 Jeffersonian Circle : Washington, D.C. 2001 Plot Holes In Season 1, episode "The Woman in the Car", the state department had mentioned that Angela was married. She was surprised that it took. Now if she already knew that she was married then, why wouldn't she previously try to find out about her "husband" before saying yes to marry Jack. Unless the writers forgot about it when they wrote this episode....? When Brennan asks Booth how he felt about his father, Booth says he loved his father. This contradicts the later revelations that Booth’s father, Edwin Booth, was an abusive alcoholic who drove Booth to consider suicide before Hank Booth rescued Booth and his brother Jared Booth. However, he may have simply been lying to her here. Philosophical underpinning Both Brennan's interactions with Max (and her mother) and the murder explore the Nietzschian notion "Was aus Liebe getan wird, geschieht immer jenseits von Gut und Böse" "What shall be done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil." I don't know what that means Quotes HODGINS (on the phone): Hey man will you stand up for me on Saturday? BOOTH (on the phone): Sure, against who? HODGINS (on the phone) : No, no I mean be my best man? BOOTH (on the phone): Sure, wow. HODGINS (on the phone): Yeah I know, big honor. BOOTH (on the phone):?No, no yeah that, but you didn’t give me much time to put a bachelor party together. HODGINS (on the phone): No, no. No Bachelor party. BRENNAN: Is that Hodgins? BOOTH: Yeah, he wants me to be his best man. BOOTH (on the phone): Well if there’s no Bachelor party what do you want me to do? HODGINS (on the phone): Stand there, make a toast, hand over the ring, tongue kiss the maid of honor at the reception when people clink glasses. BOOTH: (on the phone) Nice. Excellent. Okay. So who’s the maid of honor? HODGINS (on the phone): No idea, but most of Angela’s friends are really hot. BRENNAN: Well, I’m the maid of honor. Why? Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes